


Por Favor Cuídate

by kuguuri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Lance Angst, Langst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, too many different tags for lances suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: Lance's thoughts are weighing him down again.





	Por Favor Cuídate

**Author's Note:**

> i love lance sm so why do i make him sad like this

Lance wasn't as special as he made himself out to be. He found himself to be pretty disappointing honestly. At least those were his thoughts.

Although he always put forth full effort in training and in battles, he felt that his work was lackluster in comparison to the others. His movements weren't as graceful as Keith's or as precise as Pidge's. He wasn't strong as Hunk or Shiro. He was just Lance.

Lance, the boy from Cuba. Lance, the runner up. Lance the seventh wheel.

His thoughts of insecurities and doubts had haunted him since he was in the Garrison. He never made it into the fighter pilot program on his own. He was the replacement for the genius that had been kicked out. Just because he was a substitute for the best didn't mean he was the next best. The instructor made sure to remind him _every single day_.

While the treatment may have pained him deeply, he continued to endure. He couldn't disappoint his _mamá_.  
His _mamá_ who always loved, supported and believed in him. His _mamá_ who wrote him frequently while he was at the Garrison and always ended her letters with " _Te quiero mucho, mijo. Por favor cuídate._ "

Lance wondered what happened to the letters that arrived after his disappearance. He was sure the Garrison would have alerted his _mamá_ and the rest of his family of his disappearance. Had she have gotten indescribably furious, or had she broken down in tears, devastated that her only child had gone missing?

Every option caused his heart to clench in a horrible way.

He would always go to his _mamá_ every time he had learned a new fact about space. He would be jumping up and down as he excitedly told her about his new knowledge. She would listen attentively and smile at him in a warm, gentle way.

Even if he was rambling about how aliens had to exist and how the universe couldn't be infinite and void of life, she would listen.

Looking at the endless darkness that now surrounded Lance as he sat in Blue made him rethink about what he had told his _mamá_.  
Yes, the universe was full of so much life, but it didn't mean it wasn't lonely.

_Solo quiero regresar a casa contigo mamá. Quiero estar con todos otra vez. No estoy bien._

Before Lance could throw himself in an even greater turmoil than he was already in, he asked Blue to take them back to the castle.

When they arrived to the hangar, Lance remained inside just a bit longer. He closed his eyes and listened to the humming of Blue's engine shutting down. Once there was complete silence he made his exit.

When Lance finally made it out Blue, he was surprised with at sight of all the other paladins at the entrance to the hangar.

Noticing the confusion on Lance's face, Hunk was the first to approach.

"Hey, buddy! We were looking for ya to let you know that dinner was ready."

Lance tilted his head. "All of you?"

Pidge spoke up this time.  
"Yep. Hunk went to get you, but when he saw you were no where to be found he came to us panicking. We were pretty worried. Especially Hunk."

Hunk leaned in to whisper in Lance's ear. "She was really worried too. And so was Keith, though he's too stubborn to admit it out loud."

"Hey, I heard that!"

Lance couldn't hold back a laugh. All his earlier worries had vanished for the moment.  
It was at times like these that he remembered that he was never truly alone.

  
_Creo que estaré bien por ahora, mamá. Por favor cuídate._

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Te quiero mucho, mijo. Por favor cuídate."  
> \- I love you so much, my son. Please take care."
> 
> Solo quiero regresar a casa contigo mamá. Quiero estar con todos otra vez. No estoy bien.  
> \- I just want to go back home with you mama. I want to be with everyone again. I'm not okay. 
> 
> Creo que estaré bien por ahora, mamá. Por favor cuídate.  
> \- I believe I will be okay for now, mama. Please take care.


End file.
